


Зеленоглазый

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: В психиатрической больнице появился новый пациент с амнезией и прогрессирующей шизофренией.





	Зеленоглазый

Рисование поощрялось, особенно если пациент не был буйным и не пытался воткнуть карандаш в свой или чужой глаз. Для Зеленоглазого, в чьей карте стояли амнезия и прогрессирующая шизофрения, рисование было лучшим лекарством: он успокаивался и мог часами водить фломастером по листу бумаги. Вообще-то Зеленоглазому дали временное имя Джон Доу, но мысленно доктор Майерсон называла его только так.

Первое время Зеленоглазый либо рвался кого-то спасать, либо смотрел, раскачиваясь, в никуда. Ни в какую не подпускал к себе альф, даже медбратьев, и до крови растирал ярко-красную метку. Психолог говорил, у него есть признаки ПТСР и, скорее всего, он пережил насилие. Доктор Майерсон, глядя на Зеленоглазого, сомневалась, что насилие было сексуальным. Такой омега мог отлично дать сдачи.

Еще Зеленоглазый постоянно пытался вспомнить. Немного оправившись, он принялся расспрашивать всех подряд о том, что происходит в мире, просил журналы, ходил в залу, где работал телевизор, и злился потому, что ничего не получалось. 

— Я как будто на чужой планете, — один раз разоткровенничался он, и доктор Майерсон испугалась, что он снова задумал побег, как в самом начале. Ее сердце обливалось кровью.

А потом он стал рисовать. Фантастических крылатых существ, карликов, великанов, но чаще всего – молодого человека в черно-зеленом плаще до пят. Его волосы Зеленоглазый закрашивал желтым или серым, по настроению. 

— Как его зовут? — однажды спросила доктор Майерсон.

— Откуда я знаю? — раздраженно ответил Зеленоглазый. — Просто он мне снится. И вокруг всегда пламя… или голубое небо, как будто мы зависли в воздухе. Какой-то бред, в общем.

От доктора Майерсон не ускользнуло, как он при этом потер метку. 

Она не понаслышке знала о том, насколько сильной может быть связь альфы и омеги, но Зеленоглазого никто не искал. Доктор Майерсон просматривала газеты и телевизионные новости, но везде по нулям, ни намека. Наконец она решилась на беспрецедентный шаг: заплатила, чтобы рисунок с молодым желтоволосым человеком в плаще опубликовали в разделе объявлений. Оставалось надеяться, что этот юноша не был плодом больного воображения. Оставалось ждать.

— Он придет за тобой, — сдуру сказала она, когда во время ее ночного дежурства Зеленоглазого снова мучали кошмары. И тот вдруг открыл свои яркие глаза и спросил:

— Вы думаете?

— Разумеется, — кивнула доктор Майерсон.

— Я тоже так думаю. Я знаю. 

Доктор Майерсон поспешила уйти, чтобы позорно не разрыдаться. Через две недели она тайком взяла еще несколько рисунков, чтобы отправить их в другие газеты и увеличить шансы. Потому что невозможно каждый вечер видеть полное разочарования лицо Зеленоглазое и слышать до боли детское:

— Ну где он? Я ведь жду! Он же придет?

— Конечно, придет. 

Она кляла себя за слабость и каждую ночь перед сном мысленно просила: «Кто бы ты ни был, где бы ты ни был, забери Зеленоглазого домой».

Он же придет?


End file.
